Clipping (MM)
There are many different types of clipping: *Zora Clip - if you press B as a Zora while your fins are put away then press A while holding Z then press B before you land on the ground, you will dart further forward if there's no obstruction and in a few cases even with an obstruction. In some places like between the pillar and wall in Woodfall Temple, that glitch lets you clip through the pillar enabling you to hover to the boss room. It can also be used to clip into the Deku Palace inner garden. That glitch is still called Zora Clip even if you don't actually use it to clip. http://www.jaytheham.com/zcw/Majora%27s_Mask_Miscellaneous_Glitches_-_Zora_Clip *Hovering Clip - some parts of the wall of some grottos can be clipped through by hovering through them. It's also possible to hover clip through the part of a wall immediately under some parts of pipe in Great Bay temple, including the part of the yellow pipe in the hallway just before the big room with the spinning water, and the part of the green pipe right beside the door in the room with 3 seesaw platforms. *Recoil Clip - if you do a very precise recoil flip to the corner between the Snowhead Temple boss door and the wall that intersects it, you will clip through the wall into the boss room loading zone. A different precise recoil flip there will have you clip only through the other non-boss-door wall and make you fall down. It can also be used to get into dampe's grave, the music box house, and the milk bar. *Grave clip - if you go on top of a grave that's over a hole and then you go to the from edge and face the back edge as Goron Link in a precise position then press A, you will chack the grave and that will make you fall down its front edge and into the hole. *Enemy clip - it's possible to clip through a corner in the room just to the left of the firt room in Snowhead Temple by having a white wolf push you into it while you're shield backflipping against the corner while facing away from it. Source: way back past broadcast of fniure *Ice Clip - it's possible to do a recoil flip through the ice that blocks the path to showhead. It's even possible to shield back flip through it with no bombs. It's also possible to use a bomb recoil flip to get inside the ice block in Snowhead Temple and press the switch under it and to get inside the ice block in Snowhead and enter the grotto under it. *Torch Clip - if a square torch is close enough to the wall and while you're immediately to the left of it, you hookshot it while holding Z, you will clip through the wall. If you do that while you have ISG, you can hover while you're out of bounds as a result of the clip. It's also possible to armos clip into a sun block in Stone Tower Temple in a similar way. *Deku Guard Clip - you can escape Clock Town as a deku scrub by backwalking past the guard guarding the east entrance to Clock Town on the north side. *Big octo clip *Superslide Clip - if you superslide northwest to the northwest corner of North Clock Town without ISG, you will clip through that corner. *Treasure chest clip - it's possible to use an upside down treasure chest to clip through the ceiling onto the chest during a hover then open that chest. *Ghost surface clip - a ghost surface is a suface that was programmed to be a visible surface but not a physical one. It can be used to clip into clip into a zora egg roomhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrHweQru6Mo, enter the goron shrine,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4Nh2OLUaSU or hover into the treasure chest shop or the Mayor's office. Using the lens of truth doesn't stop you from seeing that boundary. *Goron race Clip - Extremely rarely, Goron Link accidently clips through the wall just after turning left to fall off the wooden bridge during the Goron race.